Right here
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Haru visited Yuki who was admitted to hospital. At the same time, he wonder why Kyo was not there when Yuki needs him the most. KyoYuki, One sided HaruYuki. Well, be assured with a happy ending.


-.-u... This is so bad. Wah! Where have my usual streak gone! Ah, sigh... whatever, I have tried my best anyway... So, I hope you enjoy and review please! Maybe by your review, my writing streak will come back to me... Huhu...

Oh yeah, before anyone gets confused... This is Kyo/Yuki and one sided Haru/Yuki. But, don't worry... this time my story wasn't angst...

**Right here**

Hatsuharu's nose wrinkled up a bit in displeasure. He really, really hated hospitals. Their smell was so annoying too. Honestly, the disinfection didn't merely drive the bacteria and viruses away; it even drove people away for heaven's sake. Not that it was such a bad thing anyway because really, who wants to be here just for the hell of it?

Room 207 –Sohma-

He stopped walking and turned the handle of the door. He tried to be as silent as possible, half afraid that the silver haired boy (grey, whichever you prefer) might be asleep. To his disappointment, mo one was in the room. Haru frowned. Didn't Hatori warn Yuki not to move around alone last night? He was sick for heaven's sake! The cow sighed in exasperation. Well, looks like the journey to find Yuki-chan had begun... yay...

To be honest, it was not hard to find the nezumi. Yuki was generally a habitual person. Usually, when he was out of his room, he would be at the Children's Playroom, playing with them or in the Sakura Garden, watching the scenery. When he saw him sitting at one of the garden's bench, he was not surprised at all. Yuki was observing people around him.

"Haru, was my back so interesting that you spent the whole 10 minutes just to watch that?" Yuki's soft but bemused voice startled him from his reverie. He smiled. They had known each other since forever but still he got surprised by Yuki's observant attitude. The multi-colour haired boy then took a sit next to his cousin. Then, slowly he put his hand on Yuki's. The other boy did not resist. Over the years, the cow simply could not throw that habit away.

Yuki did not mind it anyway. Both of them knew the boundary in their relationship. For him, Haru would always be his closest cousin (besides Kyo) and best friend. He knew Haru loves him more than that. Then again, he knew that Haru understand that Kyo will always have that special place in the nezumi heart. Sometimes, Yuki felt so guilty for being selfish... Haru must be pained that his feeling was not returned.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki often wondered how Haru could always sound both nonchalant and caring at the same time but yeah, he's Haru anyway. A mystery...

"I'm just... enjoying the scenery," he tried to reply lightly but he knew Haru saw through him. Well, he could still try.

"Yuki..." a glare was sent at his way. Yuki sighed.

"I'm worried about tomorrow. I'm starting to wish that I realize the problem with my heart earlier. Now it was already so bad... Even the surgery tomorrow could only promise a 50/50 chance for me. I... afraid that I could not be with you guys anymore..." The teen boy's frail hand tensed as tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes. Haru eyed the boy sadly. If only he could bring him into his embrace. Instead, he settled with tightening his grip on Yuki's hand.

"Don't say such things... You'll be safe, Yuki-baka..." Haru smiled at him. Yuki blushed and wiped his eyes with embarrassment.

"Ah, yes... I know. I just..." _can't help it. I can help feeling anxious and afraid of what's ahead..._ Purple gaze lowered in melancholy.

"Where's Kyo?" The switch of subject made Yuki turned his head in a light speed towards Haru. Thank God that he did not manage to get a misplaced neck.

"He's not around. You know how much he hated hospitals and surgery after his mother died anyway..."

"And you still allow him to be selfish? Come on, what about you? You needed some moral support and the stupid cat simply go wherever he wants. What kind of boyfriend is he? I'll go and find him..." Annoyance was as clear as the day in the cow's tone. Just as Haru stood up, Yuki held his arm. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, Haru. True, I get lonely when he's not around but doesn't hurt me so much because I know he will be right here, he is here and he will always be here, beside me...watching me" The silver haired boy smiled softly and he looked ahead. Haru raised his eyebrow and relaxed.

"Honestly, never thought that both of you could be so sappy when in front of us you could only argue on this and that. If only both of you show it more often to us..."

"What, and then give the chance for you people tease us to no end? Dealing with you, Tohru and Momiji was one thing but dealing with the perverted inu Shigure would be quite a pain in the neck!"

"Haha! True... true..." A comfortable silence engulfed them as they witnessed the sunset that seemed to colour the world with its melancholic shade of yellow, orange, red and purple.

"Strange, when you mentioned his name, I don't feel so afraid anymore," Yuki's voice was laced with bewilderment. Haru merely shrugged. He always knew what motivated the nezumi best. He knew him inside out. Haru love Yuki. He loved his weakness and strength. He suffered when Yuki was in pain and happy when Yuki is. He did not mind that much that Yuki did not feel the same way because honestly, loving someone did not really meant that you have to be with them. He would be satisfied as long as Kyo treated Yuki right.

The temperature steadily dropped a few degrees as the night settled in. The silver haired boy shivered and coughed in his palm. His other hand clutched his chest. Haru alerted and he rubbed Yuki's back.

"Baka, wear something more warm when you walk outside. Do you want to get pneumonia or something?" A new voice startled both of the teenagers. They looked up. Kyo held a look of annoyance on his face though in his eyes, one could see a tender concern and love he held for the silver haired nezumi. He put his jacket on his lover's shoulder and helped his paramour to stand up. Just before they started to walk, Kyo glanced at Haru.

"Hey, Haru..." Haru tilted his head. "Thank you and... don't call me stupid cat, ungrateful brat..." a tint of blush was displayed on Kyo's tan cheek. Haru smiled inwardly and shrugged.

"Iya... it's okay,"_ I_ _don't mind. Thank you too for giving me the chance to be with him._ He watched them walked further and further away. They became smaller and smaller in his vision. Then, they were no longer seen.

**_I don't mind, Haru. True, I get lonely when he's not around but doesn't hurt me so much because I know he will be right here, he is here and he will always be here, beside me...watching me_**

Haru tilted his head upwards towards the sky. Well, it seemed like he was going to sleep at the waiting room again tonight. It's okay. For him, even though he could not be the one Yuki love, he still could be near Yuki and that was enough. Good thing that the stupid cat was not a possessive bastard.

oOOo

"You came earlier than I predicted..." the nezumi spoke quietly. _Where have you been just now?_ Kyo's face contorted with pain for a flash moment when he felt Yuki's frail and thin shoulder. How he wish to take away his lover's pain. He merely answered his paramour's question in disguise with a 'hn' as they walked back to his room. They were surprised to see the door was already ajar.

"Ah, Yuki-kun... I was starting to get worried," Nurse Mika smiled at him.

"Ah, sorry! I think I had lost track of time..." Yuki smiled apologetically. The nurse shook her head gently.

"It's alright. Here's your medicine..." The pills were gulped down within seconds. Then, the nurse injected his arm, trying to provide as little pain as possible.

"There you go. Now, please sleep Yuki-kun. Kyo-kun, take care of your... ahem–winked her eyes- okay?" She giggled and walked out of the room. The orange haired teenager blushed a bit, embarrassed by the nurse's teasing.

Kyo tucked the teen comfortably on the bed, and then he slipped in and held Yuki near to him. Who cared that the bed was puny? At least, he could get as near as possible to his lover.

"Kyo... at first, I was worried... about tomorrow... but when Haru... reminded me of you, my fear ...lessened a great deal and so... thank you," it seemed that the medicine had kicked in. His voice was slurred and his coherency was affected. The nezumi nuzzled his head on Kyo's chest. The other boy tried to suppress a tender smile but he failed miserably. (Not that he minded it that much) He ran his hand through the mouse's silver hair.

"I was afraid too, you know... I was not ready to deal with tomorrow and I fear that I (might lose you)... I went to shishou's house and talked to him. Then, he said that I was being silly because it's Yuki we're talking about. Since we're young, you always had that weak body anyway but you never cared. Your frail body did not spoke anything about your strength as a fighter both in martial arts and life. You will always had that burning spirit in you so, I'm not that worried..." He could practically felt Yuki's smile without even looking at him.

"Now, quit this chit chat and go to sleep. Keep the energy for tomorrow's fight..."

"Hai... Love you," A peck on bronze cheek.

"I know, love you too," A feathery and soft kiss on pale pink lips.

"Good night..." Soon, the room was engulfed with a pair of serene soft breathing.

-Owari-

Ah... Too much dialogue and so clichéd too! Huhu... ah, never mind. The cute Kyo/Yuki (and Haru/Yuki) scene had cheered my day up a great deal anyway. Sigh... to have 2 bishonen looking after him... Yuki-chan is so lucky... Ah! One more, if there's something off with the medical thingie, forgive me kay? I am far than blind about such stuff (not to mention that my logic always ran out of the window...).

R+R please! I live for them! (Mwahaha!)

Nezumi-rat, mouse

Inu-Dog

Shishou-master


End file.
